


Sore muscles

by gippeoyox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Wonwoo taking care of Mingyu after a long day of practicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore muscles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker. I hope you still enjoyed the story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated~ thanks for reading!

 

Mingyu finally opened their dorm door, a sigh escaping his lips. His hair stuck to his forehead as a result of his sweat, and his sweater hung loosely on his shoulders. He had stayed behind in the practice room for a few hours, trying to perfect their dance. He was the last to come home, exhausted and wet from sweat. 

Upon entering the room he noticed Wonwoo, DK and Seungkwan sitting on their living room couch, watching tv. Mingyu dropped his bag on the floor and groaned in pain as he bend down to untie his shoes. The three on the couch turned their heads to look at the source of that noise. 

"Hey, Mingyu." Seungkwan greeted him with a smile. DK waved happily and then they focussed on their series again. Wonwoo frowned however, keeping his gaze on the boy.  
"Are you in pain?"  
"My muscles are just sore, don't worry about it." Mingyu rubbed his calves a few times before standing up straight, another soft, breathy complain leaving his lips. 

"You practiced too much. Come, I'll run you a warm bath." Wonwoo stood up from the couch and disappeared into the bathroom. While he was filling up the bath, Mingyu disappeared into one of the bedrooms to get his pajamas, after which he joined the boy in the bathroom. 

"Thanks, Won." Mingyu thanked his bunkmate with a smile. He started undressing, but Wonwoo didn't leave the room. Since they were together all the time, the members were pretty comfortable with being naked around each other. That's why Mingyu just kept undressing and eventually let himself sink down into the warm water. He sighed at the relief the warmth gave him, relaxing his muscles. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyes closed and head resting against the edge of the bathtub.  
"Let me.. Let me sponge you."  
"..What?"  
"You're hurt, right? It must hurt to bend, so I'll clean you." Wonwoo said, taking the sponge and soap from the edge of the bathtub. He then paused for a second.

"That's okay, I can do it. It's not the first time my muscles ache." Mingyu smiled, but Wonwoo sat down on his knees next to him, rolled up his sleeves and drenched the soap in the water. He accidentally grazed Mingyu's leg and the boy looked at Wonwoo, but he didn't meet his gaze. 

"Really, Wonwoo. It's fine.." Mingyu tried again, but the boy placed his hand on his back to force him foreward. Mingyu sighed contently at the feeling of the sponge on his back. After a while, Wonwoo added the soap and started scrubbing a bit harder. 

"Ahh.." Mingyu sighed and he arched his back, frowning because of the pain.  
"I didn't even scrub that hard.. You really need to think about your well-being more." Wonwoo complained with a soft voice.  
"I'm okay.." Mingyu smiled. He liked it that Wonwoo cared and worried about him.

They sat there in silence for a while, Wonwoo carefully cleaning the boy's back, arms and legs. It took Mingyu half an hour to get out of the tub, and Wonwoo grabbed his towel. Mingyu stood on the tiles and reached out for it, but Wonwoo turned him around and started rubbing circles on his back with the soft fabric. Careful not to hurt him, he moved around the man's body. After helping him dry off, he handed him his pajamas.

"Thanks, Won."  
"No problem. Are you going to bed now?" Mingyu nodded in response to his question.  
"I'll go too. Go ahead, I'll go change." Wonwoo disappeared into a different room and Mingyu walked towards their bunk beds, slipping under the covers. He slept on the bottom bunk and Wonwoo above him, but when the boy returned to their room he didn't climb up to his own bed. 

Mingyu immediately scooted over a bit, this not being the first time they had cuddled together. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead, making Mingyu feel warm inside. He smiled at the boy and felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach when Wonwoo smiled back at him. 

He felt a hand on his and turned it, letting their fingers intertwine. Wonwoo rubbed small circles with his thumb and layed back onto the pillow.  
"Good night." He whispered before nuzzling up against the boy's chest.  
"'Night, Myu. Sleep well."


End file.
